The Will of the Lord
by T.L. Battle
Summary: AU: As a young Angel, Castiel was tasked with an extraordinary assignment. He finds that all roads do indeed lead to Rome. (Spoiler-free, set in Ancient Rome, Mild Violence and Paganism).
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I have recently become enamored with Castiel after starting Supernatural this summer. This story does not include the Winchester brothers and is Castiel / Angels / Paganism-centric! Contains no spoilers for the series, set waaay before modern day. Enjoy!

* * *

PROLOGUE

.

.

.

.

.

"_You shall have no other gods before me... You shall not bow down to them or serve them, for I the Lord your God am a jealous God..." _

_Exodus 20: 3-6_

.

.

.

.

.

Castiel remembers.

It is day on Earth and he can feel the cold breeze through his overcoat. The snow covers the ground before him and there are no footsteps in the fluff. He had transported himself here to be alone, to think.

To remember.

.

.

.

_"Do you always do as you are told?"_

_ He adjusts the breastplate on his chest._

_ "I am a loyal son."_

_ The grating of metal against sheath is the only sound as the sword comes into view. _

_ "Of course you are."_

_._

_._

_._


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

The work of a loyal son is never done.

Castiel knows he is a good son of His Father, performing tasks as He demands. He herds souls into Heaven, explains Death to the younger siblings, and loves His Father with all of his angelic heart.

Castiel does well and learns quickly. He looks up towards his oldest brother, Michael, with admiration. He trains and prepares for the apocalypse although he knows Michael will be the ending factor in Heaven's victory. But he will still be there, fighting alongside his brothers and he will celebrate the sweet victory that will end the war with Hell.

In between duties, he spars with Uriel and Balthazar. He is eager to destroy demons, to help Michael end the betrayal of Lucifer, but he is still young and ill-prepared.

For now, he blocks Balthazar's sparring attacks, countering with a lunge of his own sword. The match continues for some time. An Angel is not one to tire easily.

Yet Castiel is still inexperienced and slips his defense.

Balthazar manages to pierce the shoulder of his armor, a strange pain stemming from the wound. Castiel falls to one knee, holding his right shoulder while propping himself up with his sword. Balthazar is at his side immediately, helping him stand once more.

"You need to protect your outside as well as inside," the older brother says. He lays a healing hand upon Castiel's shoulder and the wound disappears. "Let us rest and try again later."

"No," Castiel protests through a pant. "Let us try again now."

A smirk graces Balthazar's face. The pair take up arms once more. "You are a hardy one, Castiel."

The clash of their swords echoes through the training grounds.

* * *

After sparring with Balthazar, Castiel learns there is tension in Heaven.

It permeates the atmosphere, His Father's anger seeping into each and every corner of their world.

Castiel watches his brothers and sisters whisper to one another as their Father rumbles with fury. The humans have not embraced Christianity as fast as Our Father wills; they have crucified the chosen prophet and continue their worship of pagan gods.

Inferior gods.

Balthazar snorts nearby.

"What is the problem, if humans want to worship false Lords?" he mutters with a shake of his head. "They are puny, warped versions of us; why should Our Father even care?"

Castiel knows that Balthazar is unconventional and not as loyal as he could be. He sees only the side of the Angels, of himself and his brothers and sisters. The humans, Castiel knows, are inferior to Angels in every way.

But that does not mean Castiel will say this aloud. He is not as bold as Balthazar in his opinions.

There is a pause and Michael descends upon Balthazar with a sharp slap in the back of his head. "_Our_ Father," he says through gritted teeth. "He has created both of our races. He loves us all equally. Humans have not fully realized who has created them, as we have. They are merely children, still in infancy. _That_ is why He cares, Balthazar. And that is why you should hold your tongue."

And with this, Michael disappears, a sense of anger following.

Balthazar smirks at Castiel, bitterness clouding his features. He shrugs. "Well now don't say anything to Michael, he might implode with righteous defense," he says sarcastically to Castiel with a wink. Then he too disappears and Castiel is alone with the nearly tangible tension in their home.

The Lord, Our Father, is angry. The fury leaves a bad taste in Castiel's mouth.

* * *

The whispers continue for a long time.

The uneasiness that surrounds Heaven does not lift and Castiel continues to be a loyal son. He has faith that His Father will soon find a solution to the paganism that plagues the humans, it will only be a short while now. He has faith, as he always had.

It is after Castiel returns from a human man's heaven after explaining the circumstances of the mortal's death when Zachariah approaches him with a grave aura. "You have a new assignment," is all Zachariah says, without much explanation.

"Do I?" Castiel returns. "And what is it?"

"Come with me, and I will give you the details," his brother says. Castiel nods and a moment later they are in a private personal Heaven, modeled after a simple hut in the African desert.

It is warm, but pleasant. The owner of this personal space is absent and Zachariah explains that the human was understanding. This must be a private discussion, between two brothers.

"What is my new assignment?" Castiel asks with anticipation. If Zachariah must speak with him alone, away from the other Angels, then it must be more than shepherding souls into Heaven. It must be more important than his training with Balthazar, his duty to prepare for the apocalypse.

Zachariah regards his brother with heavy eyes. "You have proven yourself worthy in the eyes of Our Father. He has watched you train and is impressed with your steadfast loyalty." He pauses, thinking of his next sentence carefully. With a deep breath, Zachariah explains, "It is the will of the Lord for you to go to Earth."

"Of course," Castiel responds, glancing downwards. Inside, he feels deflated. He has been to Earth many times, it will be no different. It is the will of the Lord. He notices that Zachariah is staring hard at him.

"No, you do not understand," his brother says. "It is the will of the Lord for you to go to Earth and remain there."

A slow moment passes as Castiel comprehends what his brother has said. "I am not to return?"

"Not until you have completed the Lord's Will." Zachariah can sense Castiel's disappointment, the sadness in his core. "This is not exile, Castiel," Zachariah says quietly. "You are very important to Our Father. You have been chosen to destroy the threat to Heaven."

"What is this threat, that I must go to Earth and never return?"

"You _will_ return, Castiel," Zachariah reassures. "I have faith in your ability and will to complete your duty with as much fervor as any other duty you have been assigned."

Zachariah pauses, placing his hands together and resting his chin on his clasped fists. He stares directly into Castiel's core, into his young brother. "You have been chosen, Castiel, to destroy the threat of Paganism."


End file.
